


J'ai l'rock 'n' roll pis toé (vid)

by lamardeuse



Series: lamardeuse's vids [3]
Category: Bon Cop Bad Cop (2006)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: The Canadian odd couple, 'sti.
Relationships: David Bouchard/Martin Ward
Series: lamardeuse's vids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	J'ai l'rock 'n' roll pis toé (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this ages ago but only just realized I'd never put it up here, and since I think this site could use some more joual, enjoy! :)

**J'ai l'rock 'n' roll pis toé**

music by Offenbach

[Download at my site](http://www.puddle-wonderful.ca/vids/lrocknrollpistoebylamardeuse.avi)

_C'est un autre samedi soir_  
_La rue est chaude sous nos pieds_  
_Une nuit d'été humide_  
_Pis j'men irai pas m'coucher_

  
_Y a ton corps qui me damne_  
_Y a le mien qui se pâme_  
_Y a la ville qui réclame_  
_Du monde pour la brasser_

_A soir faut qu'ça brasse_  
_J'ai l'rock n'roll pis toé_  
_A soir faut qu'ça brasse_  
_J'ai l'rock n'roll pis toé_

_J'ai une semaine de salaire_  
_Dans mes poches que j'veux dépenser_  
_J'ai une semaine de misère_  
_Su'l coeur que j'veux rattraper_

_Y a ton corps qui me damne_  
_Y a le mien qui s'enflamme_  
_Y a la ville qui réclame_  
_Du monde pour la brasser_

_A soir faut qu'ça brasse_

_J'ai l'rock n'roll pis toé..._


End file.
